254th Combat Communications Group
The United States Air Force's 254th Combat Communications Group (254 CCG) is an Air National Guard combat communications unit located at Hensley Field, Texas. Mission Federal Mission The 254th Combat Communications Group provides a full spectrum of communications capabilities to include planning, engineering, command level coordination, and a wide array of tactical communications solutions to the combatant command or joint task force. The 254th also provides command oversight and leadership to six aligned units spanning three states. Upon mobilization, Air Force Space Command will assume operational command of the 254th CCG and direct deployment of the Group.254 CBCG: Mission Statements State Mission The 254th Combat Communications Group's state mission is to provide ready forces to the state of Texas during local or statewide emergencies to protect life and property, and to preserve peace, order, and public safety. The 254th Combat Communications Group also provides the Adjutant General with voice and data.254 CBCG: Mission Statements History The 254th Combat Communications Group was originally organized as a Group Headquarters in June 1971 under the name 254th Mobile Communications Group. The unit was co-located with the 221st Mobile Communications Squadron and consisted of assigned units in Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, and Mississippi. The unit was later re-designated the 254th Combat Information Systems Group in July 1985. A year later in October 1986 it was re-designated the 254th Combat Communications Group. The Group has deployed its personnel and equipment to all corners of the United States and around the world. It has provided direct support to federal operations by deploying personnel to Iraq, Afghanistan, and Kuwait. The 254th has also supported recovery operations for Hurricane Katrina, Hurricane Rita, Hurricane Ike, and Hurricane Gustov, among others. The Group was also instrumental in supporting space shuttle launches in conjunction with Operation Noble Eagle and moving the 624th Operations Center from Barksdale Air Force Base to Lackland Air Force Base. Assignments Major Command/Gaining Command *Air National Guard/Air Force Space Command (2008 – present) *Air National Guard/Air Combat Command (1992 – 2008) *Air National Guard/Tactical Air Command (1971 – 1992) Previous designations * 254th Combat Communications Group (Oct 1986 – present) * 254th Combat Information Systems Group (Jul 1985 – Oct 1986) * 254th Mobile Communications Group (Jun 1971 – Jul 1985) Squadrons assigned * 147th Combat Communications Squadron – San Diego, California * 221st Combat Communications Squadron – Dallas, Texas * 236th Combat Communications Squadron – Hammond, Louisiana * 239th Combat Communications Squadron – Bridgeton, Missouri * 242d Combat Communications Squadron – Spokane, Washington * 264th Combat Communications Squadron – Peoria, Illinois * 291st Combat Communications Squadron – Hilo, Hawaii Squadrons previously assigned * 205th Engineering Installation Squadron – Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * 214th Engineering Installation Squadron New Orleans, Louisiana * 219th Engineering Installation Squadron – Tulsa, Oklahoma * 223rd Combat Communications Squadron – Hot Springs, Arkansas * 232d Combat Communications Squadron – Montgomery, Alabama * 248th Air Traffic Control Squadron – Meridian, Mississippi * 259th Air Traffic Control Squadron – Alexandria, Louisiana * 272d Engineering Installation Squadron – LaPorte, Texas * 285th Combat Communications Squadron – Saint Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands Bases stationed *Hensley Field, Texas (2010–present) *Garland, Texas (1952 - 2010) Commander * Col Kevin Turnbo Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award two oak leaf clusters **2008 **2006 **1978 References External links *Texas Air National Guard: 254th Combat Communications Group Combat Communications 0254 Combat Communications 0254 Category:Military units and formations in Texas